


Its Hard

by mmiiaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple kink, Smut, Teasing, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Vampires, destiel sex, destiel smut, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmiiaa/pseuds/mmiiaa
Summary: Being alone with Castiel proves to be quite hard for Dean, but maybe in the way he always wanted





	Its Hard

For nearly a month, Dean felt completely lousy. Sam had been chasing a case for what seemed like forever, Charlie was off who-knows-where and Kevin was quite busy. He was left with Castiel -- not that he really minded, but Castiel was hard to be around. It was hard to be alone with someone when all you wanted was to be alone with them. It was hard to not make a move on someone you were constantly near, constantly speaking to… constantly observing. 

Some nights it was just too much. He couldn’t sit idly on a bed just a yard away from Castiel. He certainly couldn’t watch while Castiel emerged from the shower in a single towel around his hips. He was pretty sure one more night would kill him. He felt touch deprived and ansty. Every time Cas got a bit too close, every time he gripped Dean’s shoulder it was torture. Dean could have so easily taken exactly what he wanted, he resisted though. He sucked it up and kept on with their case together, even wanting to scream each moment of it.

 

“Hey, Dean?” Castiel called, towel drying his dark, fluffy hair. 

 

He nearly dropped the towel around his waist, catching ot just before giving Dean a show, but not before making Dean’s heart race a mile a minute. 

 

“These… buyers we’re meeting, do you think they would get rid of the beehives on the property?” Castiel continued, completely oblivious to the tachycardia he was causing just across the room.

 

“Cas,” Dean smirked to himself. “We’re not actually selling the property. We’re just checking these potential vampires out for an old friend. I don’t know anything about the bees.”

 

“That’s rather sad,” Castiel said, slipping behind the bathroom door to put on his pants. When he returned, the former angel continued. “I believe they would like the honey… those bees aren’t so bad, afterall.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll put a good word in to the actual owners,” Dean snorted.

 

“I’d like that.”

 

Dean tried to hide a smile while he folded the sleeves of his button up. He was ready to go when he turned to see Castiel struggling with his tie. No matter how many times his brain said ‘no’, Dean couldn’t help himself. He had to help his poor friend out. He took the tie from Castiel’s hands and pulled it around his collar, tying it perfectly straight. Castiel smiled at Dean as he did so, part of him enjoyed Dean’s need to keep his tie straight. 

 

“Let’s head out,” Dean said, picking up his keys.

 

The two drove the Impala up to a semi-formal restaurant in the middle of town, where they planned to meet the two potential vampires. It was a couple, somewhat young. They had moved to town just a week before a huge fridge of blood bags was broken into and they typically hung around the same few people, avoiding sunlight and planning on buying a property deep in woods, covered by shadows and secluded from the rest of town, yet near the hospital. Normally, Dean wouldn’t have paid much attention, but the owner’s of the property up for sale deserved a favor. So there he was, arriving at a restaurant with a man that drove him insane just by breathing to pretend to be property owners. Not his ideal night.

 

“There,” Cas said, pointing to a pale couple across the room in a booth.

 

He sauntered toward them, out pacing Dean. The Winchester tried not to stare as the man’s ass waggled in front of him, but it was hard when he was so cute about it. It was hard not to smile like an idiot when he watched Castiel become so excited and confident during a case.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Franco,” Castiel greeted, letting Dean into the booth first before taking a seat. “Good to see you again.”

 

“Likewise,” the woman smiled. “I’m sorry, remind us on your names again?”

 

Castiel half expected Dean to take the lead, but Dean was too focused on the way Castiel’s arm kept brushing his own to notice the conversation.

 

“Uh, I’m Cas, this is Dean,” Castiel said.

 

This brought Dean to. He knew he’d have to remind Cas not to use their real names.

 

“Great,” the man nodded. “We’re excited to discuss the sale.”

 

“As are w--uh--we,” Dean sputtered out. 

 

He’d nearly lost control of his own tongue when he felt Castiel’s hand inch its way onto his thigh. Dean’s mind went blank. He knew he couldn’t look down. He couldn’t look at Castiel. He couldn’t even look out the window beside him, knowing he’d only see the reflection of how flush he’d gotten. A trillion things raced through his head. He wasn’t even quite sure Cas knew what he was doing. His wasn’t all that far up. Dean tried to pass it off to himself as the man simply being nervous, looking for a comforting feeling.

 

By the time they had ordered dinner, Castiel had let go and Dean was more than happy to receive a beer. Though, by that time, Dean was also pretty sure the couple in front of them were just simply introverts, not bloodthirsty monsters. When they picked up their silverware, Dean knew for sure. Their entire night was a bust. He glanced over at Cas and they silently agreed. Now, they were only getting a free dinner.

 

For a fraction of a second, Dean was relieved. There weren’t vampires to worry about, he had gotten a bear and soon dinner out of the night and he’d be getting a goodnight’s sleep for once before tracking down Sam and getting back to normal the next day. But that second came to an end… it had to, he was Dean Winchester, those seconds always ended. 

 

Castiel’s hand had reached for his thigh once again.

 

Dean felt his entire body flinch. He panicked, unable to keep himself from looking down, he stared straight at Cas’s hand. He forced himself to look upward again and could have sworn Castiel was smirking. He knew exactly what he was doing to Dean and it was cruel. 

 

He kept going, getting closer and closer then pulling away. He was mid thigh then suddenly taking Dean’s hand in his. He traced his thumb across Dean’s knuckles, sending chills down the hunter’s spine like clockwork. He held his fork in his mouth a little too long, pulling it from his mouth a little too slow. He exaggerated his hands more as he spoke. He glanced at Dean so innocently as often as possible, giving him such a perfect smile, making his stomach do cartwheels. Finally, dinner was almost over. The check was nearly paid. Dean was almost free when Castiel made his final advance. He held his hand in the crook of Dean’s crotch and thigh, his pinky just barely resting against Dean’s dick.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Dean gasped under his breath.

 

“Hm?” The woman asked.

 

“I, uh, just wanted to thank you both,” Dean forced a smile. Castiel matched it, clearly happy with himself. “We’ll consider your offer over the next week.”

 

“Sounds perfect, hopefully we’ll be seeing you,” the man said as he and his wife exited the restaurant.

 

Dean’s mouth moved to confront Castiel, but he stood up too quickly. Dean cursed him silently as they got into the Impala, ready to get back to the motel. They drove in a thick silence. Tension filled the car like a balloon. Dean just wanted to forget what had gone on inside that restaurant. He wanted to go on like he used to, never wondering is Castiel thought of him the same way he thought of Cas because there was no way he could ever. He just couldn’t. But Castiel pushed past the edge when he, once again, placed his hand on Dean’s thigh. He leaned over and pointed out the window.

 

“Look, Dean, it’s a pie shop.”

 

That was the exact moment Dean brought the car to a halt, coincidentally right outside their motel. He turned to Castiel and scowled.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you tonight, Cas?”

 

“What do you--”   
  


“Don’t play dumb with me, Man,” Dean said, his voice cracked, begging for the games to stop.

 

“I just…” Castiel didn’t have a good answer. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he just knew he wanted to touch Dean. He never wanted to let go or let anyone else touch him. 

 

“Just don’t,” Dean shook his head, climbing out from the Impala.

 

He unlocked the motel room door with a defeated sigh. He tossed the key onto the kitchenette table, wanting to shower, sleep and drink. He didn’t know just yet in what order. He half hoped Cas would take an extra minute to get out the car, giving the hunter just enough time to escape to the bathroom. He turned to shut the door when Castiel’s forearm pushed him into it with a thud. Dean tried to call out, but Castiel’s soft, pink lips blocked the noise. Dean froze for a millisecond, his heart pounding, hair raised, every part of his body on high alert then he melted. His eyes rolled back with pleasure, his lips parted, letting Castiel’s tongue enter. His hands felt numb while Cas’s fingers pulled Dean’s shirt from his pants and ran under the fabric. He pushed his hips against Dean’s, grinding and groaning. Dean moaned, feeling Castiel’s tongue graze over his lips and then his ear.

 

“Dean, I--”

 

“Don’t you dare stop,” Dean groaned, grasping Castiel’s face and pulling him back into a deep, needy kiss.

 

Castiel only needed those four words. He undid the button’s Dean’s shirt while guiding him toward one of the beds. He pushed Dean down and undid his own shirt, pulling off his blue tie as fast as he could. Dean shoved off his jeans and and shoes while Castiel finished doing the same. Castiel loomed over Dean, his arms holding him up and caging in Dean. He leaned down nibbled at Dean’s collarbone all the way down to his upper chest when his fingers brushed against Dean’s nipple, earning another guttural moan. 

 

“Hmph, you liked that?” Castiel asked, cocking his eyebrow. “How about…?”

 

He swirled his tongue across the aroused, pink nipple sucking just a little. His thumb brushed over the second, making it patiently wait its turn. Dean bucked upward and Castiel used his hips to hold him down, rolling them just enough to make Dean’s head spin in the best way possible. The hunter could hardly breathe. He ran his hands through Castiel’s hair over and over, enjoying every second of everything he’d dreamed of for years now. Castiel moved on, gently pulling down Dean’s boxer briefs and using two fingers to prep Dean. Dean’s small gasps sounded throughout the room. All of a sudden, he choked on his own air, feeling Castiel move in and out with perfect speed.

 

**\---------**

 

The sun was barely risen on the next day when Dean awoke. He was tired out, but he’d slept better that night than he had ever before. Castiel was snuggled against him, sheets covering their naked bodies and his nose brushing against Dean’s neck. Still, he didn’t feel close enough. Dean pulled him tighter against his body, gently kissing his face until he couldn’t stand it anymore and instinctively nibbled at Castiel’s bottom lip. He stirred, his vibrant blue eyes fluttering open.

 

“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel said, his voice deep and husky. 

 

“Hell yeah,” Dean groaned, climbing over Castiel and laying flat against his chest, clinging to him as if it was the only way he could survive. Maybe it was.

 

“You enjoyed yourself?”

 

“Understatement of the century,” Dean snorted, kissing and massaging Castiel’s shoulders.

 

Cas smirked before flipping Dean over and nipping his ear. “Better be, Winchester.”

 

Dean’s heart fluttered. “I’m sure that wasn’t your best though,” he teased.

 

“What?”

 

“You could do better, right?”

 

“Always,” Castiel growled, accepting the challenge.

 

He got to it. Beating his own record over and over again, only pausing to let Dean give it a try a few times. Sam could wait right?


End file.
